


Arctic Bonds

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: dhr_advent, D/Hr Advent 2015, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He claims wrapping her in snowy ropes is a gift to himself this Christmas, but Hermione knows that it's a gift for her as well.</p>
<p>Coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/100613"><i>Ardent Bonds</i></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arctic Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ardent Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100613) by [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc). 



Hermione adjusted the soft, deep green velvet of the choker around her neck. She settled the silver heart that dangled from the center of the band between the knobs of her collarbones. Slowly, she raised both arms over her head in a long and languid stretch. The crackling flames in the ancient stone fireplace behind her warmed her body from scalp to toes. Other than the choker and the heavy mass of her long, curly hair, nothing touched her skin but the golden flickering light of the fire.

She locked her fingers together behind her head and turned in place, letting the fire's heat caress every inch of her. She closed her eyes and imagined that heat was the lingering brush of Draco's fingers on her body. She could feel him stroking her skin, caressing the curves of her hips and the narrow span of her waist. Just the thought of it - of him - made her breath quicken her nipples come to tight points. Delighting in the tension that ached in her breasts, she arched her back and brought her hands down to cup them. She pushed them up as if she were offering them to Draco, ready for his warm lips and exploring tongue.

Gently, she grasped her nipples and rolled the stiff points between her fingers. It wasn't quite the same as Draco's touch. When he did this to her, she never knew if he would stay gentle or if he would switch to a tight, punishing grip. He left her unsettled, gloriously and deliciously unsettled, left her aching to have more. Her own hands on her body weren't enough, but she held her eyes tightly closed and pretended as she pulled her nipples taut.

"Now there's a sight."

Hermione gasped. Her eyes flew open and she whipped around, her hands falling to her sides. "Draco," she said, her voice hardly louder than the crackle of the fire. "I didn't hear you come in."

He smiled at her, that deep smile that never failed to make her legs tremble with the desire to drop to her knees and open her mouth wide for him.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself," Draco said. He crossed to the bar at the side of the room and poured a glass of cognac from a cut-crystal bottle. Hermione didn't move as he tossed his outer robes over the back of the sofa and took a seat, his legs spread to rest his feet on either side of hers. Draco undid his tie, letting it rest in two narrow silver strips against his black shirt, and took a slow sip of his cognac. He looked her over as he drank, emptying half the glass before he spoke again.

"I didn't mean for you to stop," he said. He lifted one eyebrow and glanced pointedly at her hands, then raised his eyes to her stiff nipples. "Continue."

The quiet, single word burned through her. She had to bite her lip against a moan as she nodded. Few things thrilled her as deeply as following Draco's orders. When she surrendered to him, when she gave him everything he wanted, he gave her everything she wanted in return. She pleased him; he treasured her. He commanded and she submitted and together they had a balance of equals.

Hermione flexed her fingers at her sides, brushing her nails against her thighs before dragging her hands up her body. She drew her palm across the flat expanse of her stomach and along the arch of her ribs. Draco watched the slow movement of her hands, his silver eyes already turning dark. When Hermione brought her hands up to cradle her breasts, Draco shifted on the sofa, a slow and nearly silent breath escaping him. 

She dared a quick look at his groin, where the faintest hint of a bulge was beginning to show. Hiding a smile, Hermione brushed her thumbs over her nipples. She caressed herself in long strokes, tracing the curves of her body as she watched Draco's reactions. Every time her hands slid over her warm skin, his eyes darkened. Each time she let her fingers drift lower and lower, his breathing quickened. Hermione teased him with her movements, with the presentation of her body as a gift for him. She danced in front of the fireplace, her skin warm and her blood hot for her master.

Draco finished his drink and set it aside. One hand fell to his groin and settled over his cock, his first two fingers spread on either side of it as he rubbed the length of it slowly. Hermione matched the rhythm of his strokes. She met Draco's eyes and they watched each other, hands moving in harmony. The only sound in the room was the crackle and pop of the logs in the fireplace and the heavy breathing of Hermione and Draco both.

Hermione's patience was nearing the end. She couldn't wait any longer to take her pleasure in pleasing Draco. She tugged her nipples out, lifting her breasts away from her ribcage, and the heavy pain of it forced her to tip her head back with a low, guttural moan. 

Draco swore under his breath. "Come here," he growled.

She didn't need instruction. After so much time together, she knew precisely what he wanted. She dropped to her knees between his legs, placed her hands on his thighs, and lowered her head. She rubbed her face against the fabric covering him, the hard length like stone beneath her cheek. Carefully, she unfastened his trousers and folded the cloth out of the way, exposing the soft pale curls that surrounded the base of his cock. She wrapped one hand around the shaft and drew it out, then immediately sucked the tip into her mouth. She ran her tongue over the head and gently probed the small slit in the middle. 

Draco took the thick mass of her hair and wrapped it around his fingers, his palm settling on the back of her head. Hermione looked up at him through her lashes and smiled, her lips stretched around him. She swallowed once before opening her mouth wide as she settled her hands in the small of her back. Draco immediately pushed her head down, the full length of his cock sinking deep into her throat. Hermione swallowed again, shifting on her knees and pressing her thighs together in delight as Draco took control of her movements.

She watched him as best as she could from her position. His eyes were locked on her lips as he slid into her. His cheeks were flushed a brilliant pink and his mouth was hanging open, his chest heaving as he panted for breath each time she took him deep. Hermione worked her tongue around the head of his cock when he pulled out and worked her throat around the shaft when he pushed in. 

Draco groaned and pulled her head back. "No," he muttered. 

Hermione settled onto her heels and watched him as he slumped into the sofa, one hand loose on his thigh and the other pressed over his heart. She licked her lips, tasting him on her skin, then waited for him to open his eyes. "Something wrong?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "Right," he said. "Too right. Too damn right." He stretched to brush her cheek and smiled at her. "I didn't want to come yet. I have something else planned for you."

He found his wand in his robes and flicked it at the fireplace. The flames shot high, logs crackling and popping without burning away. Draco stood and fastened his trousers. He stripped off his shirt, the golden light of the fire burnishing his pale skin. It made Hermione think of a gleaming beautiful statue. The difference was that Draco was warm, a pleasure to touch, to stroke. There were times when her hands ached to be on him. Now, she held back, waiting to see what he had in mind.

Draco circled behind her silently. He hadn't ordered her not to move and Hermione turned her head to watch him over her shoulder. He flicked his wand again and a sprinkling of snow came from nowhere, floating down to land in cold spots on her skin without melting. One or two landed on her breasts, perilously close to her tight nipples, and Hermione shivered. She started to brush them away and Draco touched her shoulder. Hermione went still immediately.

"Leave them," Draco said.

She nodded and settled into position as Draco guided more snowflakes over her body. He seemed to be directing them, leading them to form a pattern on her skin. She glanced down but all she could see was a swirl across her chest and lines on her thighs. Draco tapped her knees with his toes and Hermione widened her legs, exposing herself fully. Smiling, Draco sent a line of snowflakes across her stomach and over the curve of her hips, then down to her well-trimmed mound.

The chill rushed through her and she shivered again. "Cold." 

"I know. Stand up." 

She pushed to her feet in one smooth motion at the command. Draco pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her nape. "Beautiful. Hold still."

Hermione locked her fingers together, holding her hands at the small of her back to keep from brushing away the lines of flakes. The combination of the cold snow on her front and the fire's heat on her back kept her on edge. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, she allowed herself to sink into the feeling, to focus and concentrate exclusively on the physical sensations that were moving through her. The rough threads of the carpet under her feet, the quiet sounds of Draco moving around her, the golden light from the dancing fire - she eliminated the sense of anything around her except the warring temperatures on her skin.

The snow moved up her body and over her breasts, tight across her stomach and around her hips. After a moment, Hermione smiled in realization. Draco was turning the unmelting snow into an imitation of the soft ropes he used to bind her in shibari, the flakes forming cold links to wrap around her. She wondered what pattern he was using on her. They experimented with new designs from time to time, but from the feel of the snow on her skin it was one of their favorites, an arrangement of twists and lines that formed a corset.

Draco hummed tunelessly as the snow trailed down her arms to twine around her wrists, then set his wand aside. Hermione unlocked her fingers and gently tested the snowy bonds. They held as firm as the ropes Draco normally put on her. 

"Dressing me up?" she asked with a soft laugh.

He smiled at her. "Wrapping you up, actually. I thought I might make you into a Christmas gift to myself. Any objections?"

"Not in the slightest. Feel free to wrap me and unwrap me as often as you please."

"Oh, I will," Draco said. "And you know why I will, Hermione. You're mine."

His smile deepened, a particular quirk of his lips that made Hermione's knees weaken. She took a deep breath, straining the snowy ropes around her torso. Draco gave a soft growl of approval. He moved close, one hand settling low on her stomach, his fingers teasing at the crease of her thigh. Hermione contemplated wriggling her hips to force his fingers to a more delightful position but she held back. Whatever Draco had planned for her, she wanted to wait for it.

Fortunately, she didn't have long to wait. Draco turned her to face the fireplace, then went to his knees in front of her. He parted her labia with his thumbs and immediately set his tongue to her clit. Desperate to clutch at his shoulders and hold herself up against the onslaught of his mouth, Hermione let out a low moan. Draco chuckled and glanced up at her. "One more thing," he said against her flesh, his voice vibrating through her. "You're not allowed to come until I say."

Hermione moaned again. That was one of his favorite games, denying her release until his command. She loved and loathed it in equal parts. As difficult as it was to hold back, as frustrating and tormenting it was to wait for Draco to give her permission to come, the strength of her orgasm after that wait sometimes sent her flying into a satiated unconsciousness.

She tightened her fingers together, rubbing her thumbs over her knuckles to center herself. Draco's tongue was working at her clit in tortuously slow circles. The muscles in her thighs quivered. She strained against the snowy ropes holding her, the cold stinging her nipples each time she breathed. She opened her mouth to beg for less, for more, for everything, but all that could escape from her throat was a long and shaking groan.

Draco laughed deep in his throat. The sound reverberated along her bones and in her blood, forcing another groan from her. She widened her legs and tilted her hips in an attempt to get his tongue deep into her. Instead, he reached around her and slapped her arse hard. Standing, he gave her one of the most twisted smiles she'd ever seen from him. "Naughty," he said. "Just for that, you'll have to wait a little longer."

She whimpered. "You're so cruel," she managed to whisper. "Why am I with you, again?"

His fingers slid across her hips and up her stomach. "Because," he said with a growl in his voice. "You belong to me. And I belong to you."

He hooked one hand in the snow-ropes and yanked her forward to stand in front of him as he sat on the arm of the leather sofa. The movement shifted the cold line of snowflakes away from her breasts. Draco immediately fastened on her nipples. His mouth locked around one; his fingers squeezed down on the other. Hermione writhed in her bonds, moaning with every rhythmic pinch and suck. Delicious pleasure-pain rushed through her until her blood felt as hot as her skin from the heat of the fire behind her.

Draco pushed his free hand between her thighs and one finger finally pushed into her. Another slid in deep and Hermione let out a wild groan of pleasure. Both of Draco's hands and his tongue were slowly driving her mad but she held on. She tensed her muscles and closed her eyes, her head tipping back. She fought with every fiber of her being to hold back the onrushing orgasm. She had to hold on. He hadn't given her permission yet.

The desperate ache of need pulsed within her. Everything around her narrowed down to that frantic sensation. She barely felt Draco let go of her breast and pull her down into his lap, his fingers still working deep inside her. He cradled her head to his shoulder, kissed her forehead, and said one word.

"Now."

Hermione screamed. She convulsed in Draco's arms. Her spiking temperature and the strength of the orgasm ripping through her body flash-melted the snowy ropes into plumes of steam. She snapped her arms up and wrapped them around Draco's neck and shoulders, clinging to him as she went through a tremendous release. She couldn't begin to guess how long it took, but the power of it left her wrung-out and weak. She collapsed across his lap, tears dripping from the corners of her eyes, sweat pouring off her skin. 

Panting for breath, she limply patted Draco's chest. "Dra--. 'nk you."

He chuckled, his hands moving across her skin in slow, gentle strokes. "You're welcome. I thought you might pass out from that one, but looks like I'll have to try harder."

Hermione fought to pull enough of her thoughts together for coherent speech. She wasn't entirely sure she succeeded, but she tried. "Hard try enough. More? All you want."

Draco's pleased laugh rolled through the room, making Hermione shiver with pride. She loved pleasing him. When she surrendered, when she gave him everything she could, it came back to her a thousandfold. 

Draco took up his wand again and flicked it at the fireplace to make the flames dance high. He eased Hermione down to the soft carpet and stretched out beside her, patting her as she slowly came down from the high of her release. When she finally felt like herself again, she curled into him, one arm across his waist. "So that was your Christmas present?" she asked. "More like a present for me, don't you think? I got all the fun."

"One of them." Draco rolled to his back and Hermione went with him, her head on his chest to listen to his heart's steady beat. Draco combed his fingers through her hair. "Just one of my presents, Hermione. I have a few more in mind for myself. And a few that are just for you."

She smiled and kissed the small point of his nipple. Her hand drifted down his chest to the fastenings of his trousers and the soft bulge of his cock, already starting to harden again. "Well, then. We'd better get started."

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to alternate between happy and heart-breaking for my Advent fics. This year should have been heartbreaking, according to my pattern, but I just couldn't do it. I've been asked many times over the years to revisit _Ardent Bonds_ , and I finally thought, "this should be the year". XD I enjoyed returning to that relationship.
> 
> The image of Hermione standing naked with snow falling around her was inspired by [this artwork](http://selenada.deviantart.com/art/First-Snow-573618981) by Selenada.


End file.
